


Kiss

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ... - Freeform, A simple TsukiKage drabble, Anyways take this y'all, Because who doesn't love those?, But shhh, How long has it been since I last wrote anything??, How long has it been since I last wrote pure floof?, M/M, actually, also kinda fluffy, floof!, just a really short drabble, lame title, orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: This short lil' drabble was inspired bythis TsukiKage art~It's so adorable, I just had to write a short drabble! xDWrote it under 30 minutes, obviously unedited hahah Orz I would edit it, but I gotta go to my next class ahhhh! Hope y'all enjoy this~ :DD





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This short lil' drabble was inspired by [this TsukiKage art~](http://wolfhollows.tumblr.com/post/159844894417/no-excuse-i-love-fluff-edited-ok-this-one) It's so adorable, I just had to write a short drabble! xD  
> Wrote it under 30 minutes, obviously unedited hahah Orz I would edit it, but I gotta go to my next class ahhhh! Hope y'all enjoy this~ :DD

“I want a kiss.”

“Wha-what?” Kageyama spluttered in response, turning around to face his boyfriend, Tsukishima.

“Even though we have been dating for four months, we only kissed a couple of times. And all of those kisses were initiated by me.” Tsukishima sighed, feigning sadness as he looked at the ground before continuing, “I wonder if you even love me, or if this relationship of ours is just a one-sided thing.”

“Of course I love you!”

“Then prove it.” Tsukishima shot back, looking straight at his lover who had gone a little red in the cheeks.

A pout and a small huff were let out as Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, said blonde lifting an eyebrow at that.

Kageyama then lowered his head and kissed the back of Tsukishima’s hand, letting his lips linger for a second before shoving the back of Tsukishima’s hand onto the taller’s lips. 

“There. A kiss.” Kageyama stated, dropping Tsukishima’s hand as he looked away, the tips of his ears tinged with red.

_ Ah, how cute _ , Tsukishima thought, smiling to himself.


End file.
